En búsqueda de tu corazón
by Only Sara
Summary: -¿Porqué no abres tu corazón a la gente que te quiere? Simple Granger: no tengo corazón. Dramione
1. Chapter 1

Una chica de espeso cabello castaño dormía plácidamente hasta que varios gritos la despertaron.

-HERMIONE DESPIERTA- gritaba su madre- Ayer hubo cambio horario y todos los relojes están retrasados. El expreso de Hogwarts sale en una hora.

Al oír Hogwarts se levantó de un bote y miró su calendario. Al fin había llegado el día, ya era 1 de septiembre y volvía a su segundo hogar, el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Porque sí, Hermione Granger era una bruja y hoy comenzaría su sexto curso junto a sus mejores amigos Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley.

Vio que no tenía tiempo de lavarse el pelo, así que se lo recogió en una coleta y se duchó rápidamente el cuerpo. Se vistió de una manera cómoda pero elegante a la vez, poniéndose un vestido vaporoso con estampados étnicos que su madre le había comprado en Túnez y unas botas de piel de estilo vaquero. Finalmente cogió su cazadora vaquera y su baúl, que gracias a Dios terminó ayer por la noche, y bajó al salón.

-Cariño- le dijo su padre- la señor Parker se ha roto la cadera y la tengo que llevar al hospital.- Hermione reprimió un grito ahogado, la señora Parker era su vecina de enfrente y había hecho de niñera de Hermione desde siempre.- No te preocupes, está bien. Toma- le pasó una cartera- Aquí tienes dinero para un taxi, lo siento mucho Hermione.

Hermione se despidió afectuosamente de sus padres y se dispuso a bajar al Soho, que estaba a cinco minutos de su casa, para llamar a un taxi. Gracias a un encantamiento de extensión indetectable pudo ir mucho más rápida, ya que no tenía que ir cargando con el baúl. Por el camino pudo apreciar que era un día muy soleado, y que las calles estaban a rebosar de turistas.

Un taxi paró justo enfrente suyo y cuando abrió la puerta un hombre se coló y entró antes que ella. Indignada le empezó a decir que ella había llegado antes hasta que le vio la cara:

-¿MALFOY? ¿QUÉ COJONES CREES QUE HACES? ÉSTE ES MI TAXI –no podía creer que frente a sus narices tenía a Draco Malfoy y que encima el muy descarado se hubiese metido en su taxi.

-Vaya Granger, veo que no has cambiado tu vulgar vocabulario- le dijo Malfoy arrastrando las palabras- Aunque veo que algunas cosas si han mejorado- y tras decir esto miró lascivamente el muslo de Hermione que entre el viento y lo furiosa que estaba había quedado al descubierto. Al ver hacia donde fue su mirada Hermione se bajó furiosamente el vestido y acto seguido entró al taxi.

-De todo el mundo con quien me podía tocar compartir taxi me ha tenido que tocar con el más pervertido.- dijo Hermione bajo la mirada atónita de Malfoy, que pensaba que no subiría al taxi. Realmente Hermione no quería pero prefería aguantar 20 minutos con Malfoy a perder el Expreso.

Malfoy iba a replicar pero el taxista habló:

-No tengo todo el día, ¿dirección?

Amablemente Hermione le indicó que les llevara a King's Cross. Malfoy se arrinconó lo más que pudo en la dirección opuesta a Hermione, y cuando ésta sin querer la rozó la pierna siseó un "estúpida sangre sucia" que no pasó imperceptible para ella.

-Cállate maldito hurón, que sepas que estoy aquí contigo porque no puedo permitirme llegar tarde, no por nada más.

-Cómo no, la prefecta perfecta- dijo él con sorna

-No es muy difícil ser perfecta estando a tu lado.- dijo ella retándolo. No fue muy buena idea, ya que Malfoy le cogió de la muñeca con fuerza y acercó su rostro al de Hermione para decirle:

-¿Cómo te atreves a decir que tú, una asquerosa sangre sucia eres mejor que yo, un Malfoy? Tu no deberías existir, eres un engendro de la naturaleza.

-No te tengo miedo- Aunque Hermione, en su fuero interno, admitió que Malfoy podía asustar si quería. En ése momento estaban los dos bastante juntos y Malfoy la miraba con una cara de repugnancia que hizo que le entraran ganas de llorar, aunque por nada del mundo dejaría que él viera como le afectaban sus palabras.

-Deberías.-dijo él mirándola con más odio aún y apretando con más fuerza la muñeca de Hermione. Y justo en ese momento, el coche giró bruscamente haciendo que Hermione cayera encima de Malfoy, quedando su cara justo encima de su paquete y la mano con la que Malfoy sujetaba a Hermione bajo el pecho de la chica.

En ese momento, momento que por años recordaría como el momento más incómodo de su vida, lo único que pudo pensar fue tierra trágame y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que el taxista no mirara por el retrovisor. Cómo pudo Hermione se levantó, muerta de vergüenza, y miró a Malfoy que, para su sorpresa, también estaba rojo como un tomate. Éste soltó el brazo de Hermione y durante los últimos cinco minutos de trayecto evitaron mirarse directamente, aunque de si lo hicieron de reojo.

Cuando llegaron, antes de que Hermione pudiera siquiera hacer el amago de sacar la cartera Malfoy le tendió al taxista una tarjeta de crédito. Salieron los dos del taxi y mientras se adentraban a la estación, mantuvieron una "conversación"

-Gracias por pagar, pero podía hacerlo yo, no soy una muerta de hambre.

- ¿Así que el único pobretón del trío de Oro es Weasley? Entre eso, la fama de Potter y tu inteligencia debe estar un poco deprimido. –Y cuando Hermione sonrió, se dio cuenta de había dicho lo de inteligente en voz alta.

-No te metas con Ron, Malfoy- Y no dijo nada más, ya que estaba contenta por el alago involuntario que le acababa de hacer el hurón.

-No sonrías tanto sabelotodo, hay inteligencias como la tuya que han sido creadas a base de comer libros y luego está la mía, que es de nacimiento y superior. Es cosa de sangre, no sé si me entiendes- dijo desdeñosamente

-Desde luego que te entiendo, sólo hay que ver la inteligencia de Crabbe y Goyle para darse cuenta- dijo sarcástica Hermione, y contrario a lo que pensaba, Malfoy se rió. Hermione tenía que admitir que cuando no era sarcástica o era ella el motivo, su risa era bonita. ¿Espera, estaba pensando en que la risa de Malfoy era bonita? Sacudió la cabeza y vio que solo quedaban cinco minutos para que saliera el tren.

- Bueno Malfoy, el tren está a punto de salir, así que me voy. Supongo que, desgaciadamente, tendré que verte dentro de poco. Por cierto, como le cuentes a alguien lo que ha pasado en el taxi cuando ha dado el volantazo, bueno, que hemos compartido taxi, estás muerto.

-¿La santa y puritana Hermione Granger se avergüenza de la postura en la que ha acabado? Y yo que pensaba que era a lo que te dedicabas cada noche en tu sala común con Weasley y Potter- dijo él con maldad.

PAM. Hermione le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el ojo que casi le tumba y después le susurró al oído:

-Disfruta del curso Malfoy- Y se fue.

Unos ojos azules escondidos tras unas estrambóticas gafas vieron toda la escena, y la dueña de estos ojos se preguntó cómo podía ser ella llamada rara.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, aquí va el segundo capítulo de En búsqueda de tu corazón. Es mi primer dramione así que puede que no sea muy bueno, pero después de leerme tantos he decidido que yo también quería probar.

Por si alguien anda un poco perdido: este fic (que será largo) está situado en el sexto curso de los chicos. Hasta el quinto libro todo se mantiene igual, y del sexto mantendré algunas cosas (por ejemplo la misión de Draco).

Ahora que estoy ya de vacaciones intentaré actualizar lo máximo que pueda, pero no me forzaré a escribir si no tengo inspiración. Gracias a los reviews, follows y favoritos que he recibido, soys los mejores!

Todo lo que leas que puedas reconocer pertenece a la diosa JK Rowling.

Disfrutaaaaaaad el capítulo, besos3

**Capítulo 2**

Hermione se encontró a Ron, Harry y Ginny frente al andén nueve y tres cuartos. Tras abrazos, saludos y disculpas por no haber ido ése verano a la Madriguera pasaron la barrera y se acomodaron en un vagón en el tren. Se estuvo poniendo al día con Ginny mientras los chicos hablaban sobre quidditch: Ron estaba nervioso porque no sabía si pasaría la prueba de guardián, Harry en cambio estaba entusiasmado y a la vez un poco asustado con la idea de ser capitán.

Mientras escuchaba a Ginny contarle historias sobre la convivencia con Fleur, que se acababa de comprometer con Bill, Terry Bott, un muchacho de Ravenclaw les anunció a ella y a Ron que la reunión de prefectos se había adelantado y que debían ir de inmediato. Ron refunfuñó por tener que ir a las que él consideraba "muermazo de reuniones" y Hermione miró a Ginny con disculpa por dejarla a media explicación y luego le puso una mirada picarona que decía "Vamos Ginny, ahí lo tienes todo para ti".

De camino al vagón de prefectos, que era el último del tren, Terry y Ron empezaron a hablar, como no, de quidditch, así que Hermione se quedó un poco rezagada mientras iba observando a todos los estudiantes que estaban en sus vagones. Tan ensimismada iba que chocó con alguien y hubiera caído de no ser porque se agarró a su camiseta, ensanchándosela. Cuando levantó la mirada vio al que desde esta mañana se estaba convirtiendo en su mayor pesadilla. Draco Malfoy. A pesar de la situación incómoda en la que estaba, medio agachada delante a su enemigo y agarrada a él, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que su ojo se estaba amoratando del puñetazo que le había dado.

-Granger, quizás a ti te guste estar arrodillada delante de los hombres, pero yo es algo que suelo hacer en privado.

Hermione se levantó recogiendo la poca dignidad que le quedaba, y usando un vocabulario inapropiado para ella le mandó a la mierda.

Él rió y siguió mofándose de ella:

-Granger, ya van dos veces las que me atacas hoy. Si, sé que soy irresistible y que te cuesta controlarte pero debes. Ya sabes que con mi reputación no puedo ser visto con escoria como tú. Pero si tan necesitada de mi estás podría hacer una excepción y darte lo que quieres, siempre y cuando nadie lo sepa.

Hermione esperó a que acabara de decirle esto para empezar a reírse a carcajadas. Empezó a llorar de la risa y Malfoy empezó a ponerse rojo de vergüenza e ira.

-Ay, gracias Malfoy me has alegrado el día con tus bromas. Deberías hacerte cómico. –él empezó a replicarle pero ella se giró y se fue hacia el vagón de prefectos. En la puerta Ron y Terry discutían sobre si era mejor el buscador del Puddlemore United o de los Chudley Cannons, y no se habían percatado de la ausencia de Hermione. Hombres, pensó ella.

Entraron dentro y cuando los premios anuales, Katie Bell y un chico de Ravenclaw que Hermione solo conocía de algunas guardias de prefectos y que creía de se llamaba Liam Mckinnon, empezaron a hablar Malfoy entró junto a Pansy Parkinson.

Durante toda la reunión, que duró tres horas y hasta a Hermione se le hizo pesada, Pansy estuvo atosigando a Malfoy hasta el punto de que Hermione sintió lástima por él y reprimió las risas que intentaban escapar por su garganta.

Para Malfoy fue una eternidad: la pesada de Pansy no paraba de sobarse contra él, los premios anuales eran un coñazo, y, lo que más le molestaba, Granger se pasó toda la reunión mirándole con burla, y aunque tuvo la decencia de no reírse, alguna que otra sonrisa se le escapó. Draco, que no tenía nada más interesante que hacer, se dedicó las tres horas a observar a Granger. Estaba cambiada: tenía la piel morena, probablemente había estado en la playa este verano, su pelo, antes encrespado y alborotado ahora caía ondulado por su espalda, aunque por las sienes tenía pequeños rizos salvajes; sus ojos de color miel resaltaban con el color de su piel; tenía una nariz pequeña y respingona; no llevaba maquillaje, o por lo menos no se notaba.

Draco tuvo que admitir que para ser una sangre sucia no era fea del todo. Es decir, no tenía una belleza aristocrática como la de Pansy, pero si que era bonita. En cuanto ése pensamiento pasó por su mente Draco se reprendió y pensó en lo que diría su padre si supiera que había compartido transporte con una sangre sucia y que luego había pensado que era bonita.

Mientras cavilaba oyó que alguien le hablaba, y cuando se giró para enfrentar el ruido que le estaba molestando se encontró con que todos habían salido ya del vagón, solo quedaban él, Pansy y Granger, que ya salía por la puerta. Furioso por haberse quedando ensimismado pensando en la sangre sucia, ignoró a Pansy y salió del vagón casi corriendo.

Hermione salió de la reunión de prefectos y se puso en camino donde habían dejado a Harry y a Ginny solos. Apenas había dado dos pasos cuando un fuerte golpe la tiró al suelo. Se levantó como pudo mientras esperaba una disculpa o una mano que la ayudase, pero vio que estaba sola en el pasillo del tren, aunque a lo lejos pudo divisar una cabellera rubia que se perdía entre un vagón. Sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas cuando la tonta de Parkinson pasó por su lado casi corriendo y llamando a "Draquito". Estúpido Malfoy.

Cuando llegó al compartimento de sus amigos vió que allí también estaban Neville, Luna y una chica que no conocía. En cuanto llegó Luna dijo:

-Hola Hermione ¿qué tal el verano? Notó tu cabeza llena de torposoplos, ¿hay algo que te preocupe?- no esperó a que Hermione dijera nada- Ah, por cierto, ésta es mi prima Cassandra, aunque todos la llaman Cassie.

Cassandra era una chica bajita y delgada. Aun así no se parecía nada a Luna: tenía el pelo moreno y la piel también como si hubiera estado tomando mucho Sol este verano. Sus ojos eran verdes y no tenían esa chispa soñadora que caracterizaba los azules de Luna. Tenía una expresión afable y Hermione presintió que era una buena chica.

-Hola soy Hermione, encantada de conocerte. ¿De qué escuela venías antes? ¿Qué año cursarás?- al acabar de preguntar Hermione se arrepintió, puesto que había avasallado a la pobre muchacha sin conocerla de nada.

Cassie rió y dijo:

-Hola Hermione, yo también me alegro de conocerte. Pues verás, no vengo de ninguna escuela, mis padres prefirieron enseñarme en casa a pesar de que yo quería venir a estudiar con Luna. Digamos que el padre de Luna es la rama normal de la familia – todos se estremecieron al pensar como serían los padres de la pobre chica si al lado de ellos el extravagante Xenophilius Lovegood era considerado normal- Este año gracias al tio Xen he conseguido que me dejen venir y he hablado con la subdirectora McGonagall y entraré a sexto curso.

-Harry, Ron, Neville y yo también estamos en sexto- dijo Hermione mirando a los nombrados que, excluyendo a Harry, miraban embelesados a Cassie- Espero que te toque en Gryffindor y podamos compartir clases.

Lo que quedaba de trayecto los Gryffindor, Luna y Cassie se pusieron al día y hablaron de sus expectativas para el curso. Ron estaba nervioso por que a pesar de que Harry hubiera sido nombrado capitán, eso no le aseguraba el puesto de guardián en el equipo de Quidditch.

Hermione habló con Ginny y con Cassie del plan de estudio de éste curso y del que le prepararía a Ginny para ayudarla a superar los TIMOS. También se ofreció a hacerle uno a Cassie y ésta aceptó encantada y mostró su entusiasmo por empezar ya las clases. Hermione se alegró ya que vió en Cassie a una excelente compañera de estudio y deseó que acabara en Gryffindor.

El tren finalmente llego a la estación en Hogsmeade y cuando ya estaban bajando Cassie chocó con alguien. Se disculpó y cuando Hermione fue a mirar quien era escuchó una repulsiva voz que había escuchado hoy demasiado.

-Podrías mirar por dónde vas quien seas- dijo Malfoy con su típico tono de desprecio, arrastrando las palabras.

-Soy Cassandra Lovegood, la prima de Luna-respondió ésta sin darse cuenta o bien ignorando el tono con que Malfoy se había dirigido a ella.

-¿Quién te ha preguntado?- respondió él de malas maneras esperando la reacción de los Gryffindor y en especial de la pelo arbusto.

-Malfoy deberías ser más amable- respondió Hermione con ese tono de marisabidilla que tanto asqueaba al Slytherin.

-Nadie a pedido tu opinión inmunda sangre sucia- dijo Draco saboreando sus últimas palabras y sonriendo con suficiencia.

Todos los Gryffindor incluido Neville empuñaron sus varitas con fuerza ante el insulto a Hermione pero antes de que pudieran hacer nada Cassandra dijo:

-Ah ya veo, tu eres uno de esos niñitos de papi al que le han metido en la cabeza que la pureza de sangre es lo más importante. Una lástima que al gastar el tiempo enseñándote memeces no te han enseñado a tener modales y a ser un buen mago. Lo más gracioso de la situación es que a pesar de todo tu sangre pura no te ha ayudado a ser mejor mago de Hermione siendo ella hija de muggles. La verdad es que te compadezco, francamente tu vida es una mierda.

Y se fue de allí dejando a los Gryffindor riéndose, exceptuando Hermione que no sabía qué cara poner, y a Malfoy petrificado.

Poco a poco se fueron yendo todos y cuando Hermione se iba miró al Slytherin, que le respondió con una cara de mal humor que camuflaba la humillación que acababa de sufrir.

Draco salió de los últimos del tren y mientras se ponía en camino a los carruajes que los llevarían a la escuela pensó en lo mal que comenzaba el que, por todo lo que el señor Oscuro pedía de él, estaba seguro de que sería el peor año de su vida.


End file.
